Family
by fooboo24
Summary: A collection of Tahorra/Tahnorra/Tahno and Korra family oneshots.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own LoK.

~P~

_Child_

~P~

Korra smiled widely, shaking her head and trying to compose herself. It was taking everything in her not to just blurt out her news to her husband – she was just so elated with it, and wanted to share it with him! Tahno noticed his wife's beaming face and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's up with you?" he asked.

Korra shrugged nonchalantly – as if there really _wasn't _anything up. Oh, if only he knew. They were eating dinner at their kitchen table, just like any other normal night since they had married four months prior. Except for that evening, the Avatar was going to inform him of news that would change their lives forever – that they were going to be parents.

If you had told Korra three years beforehand that she would be married to and expecting a child with Tahno, she would have laughed in your face obnoxiously and then Earthbent you into the Spirit World. But somewhere along the way – after getting over Mako and defeating Amon – did something... change between them. After two years of dating, the ex-Waterbender had asked her to marry him, and so there they sat – four months married, having a baby.

The pair wasn't completely unprepared for the shock of baby, though this still didn't help prepare Korra when she was told of such information. They had discussed in both seriously and teasingly in the past – Tahno, to her surprise, expressed the want for a large family, while she was okay with what she was given. They had never had a run in with it before their marriage – but now, not even a year in, she was pregnant. She was excited, but scared, too.

Tahno watched as she flipped through a catalog casually, not paying him much attention. She hummed to herself, waiting for his natural curiosity to break forth and continue to question her. "You're up to something, I can tell," he observed openly, setting his fork down and placing a hand on his sharp chin.

Korra forced herself not to giggle, "What makes you say that?" He ignored her question, and narrowed his silver eyes down at the catalog in her hands. She knew he was staring at it, his eyes inquiring what she was looking at, but she didn't dignify his question with an answer, instead focussing even more on the baby accessory catalog. Eventually, Tahno sighed, and relaxing, took a sip of his drink in front of him.

Korra grinned – now was the time. "What do you think is a nice color for a nursery?" she asked suddenly, and then she answered herself. "Blue would be appealing. Don't you think?"

It took a few seconds for the ex-Waterbender to understand what she was insinuating, but when he did, he spat his drink out and blinked at her incredulously. His mind struggled to form the words he wanted to say. "N-nursery?"

"Unless you want it to sleep in between us, then yeah, we should probably start setting one up out of the spare room," she looked up at him, smiling knowingly. She wanted to outright hug him in that moment, but she held on just a bit longer, to give him time to comprehend.

Tahno knew what his wife was implying, but it was taking a few seconds to assess the situation. "You're pregnant?" It was more of a statement than a question, the realization and joy flashing through his pupils. Korra nodded, and finally allowed a large grin to break out on her features. Jumping up, his face wearing a smile similar to Korra's, he scrambled over to his wife. "Y-you're pregnant! Korra, you're pregnant!"

"I know, I know!" she laughed, and he embraced her tightly, pressing his face to hers and kissing her over and over again.

After a few moments, he pulled away from her and stared into her eyes softly. Pushing away a piece of her hair from her eyes, he whispered, "We're gonna be parents."

Korra chuckled lightly. "Yep."

"How long have you known?" he asked quickly, eagerly.

"Found out this morning, actually," she admitted. "So you haven't been out of the loop for too long." At this, Tahno's hands fluttered to her stomach and he held them there, feeling for the telltale bump. "Tahno, I'm only two months along," she told him. "There's not much there yet."

"There's a baby, Korra," he told her matter-of-factly. "That's something. _Our _something." He looked up at her affectionately, love radiating from his smile at her. "I love you so much, Korra." The Avatar was surprised by his sudden tenderness – despite the fact that he had been considerably humbled after losing his bending and entering a relationship with her, he was still cocky and snarky Tahno. So his adoration for her was a bit shocking, but openly welcomed by the woman.

Smiling down at him, she placed her hands on his, as well. "I love you, too." After a few seconds, she sighed, and while it was content, there was a little something off about it, and he picked up on it. "What's wrong?" he asked, standing up from his kneeling position and collecting her into his arms.

Korra relaxed into his strong limbs, leaning her head on his chest. "I'm happy... so, so happy, Tahno," she admitted easily, "I can't wait to be a mother. I'm just a bit... frightened by it, I guess. It happened so quickly – one second we're married, the next we're having a baby. It seems almost surreal to me."

"I understand," he closed his eyes. "It seems fast, you're right. But... I'm ready for this. _We_ are, I know it." He smirked then and kissed her deeply. "We're going to have the best-looking kid in the city, you know that, right? With our genetics... it's bound to be!" He flipped his hair then. "They'll have great hair, too."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." At this, her hands raised and wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeply, gaining a low moan from him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he murmured against her lips huskily, "A little eager, are we?"

Korra laughed into his mouth, and the sound travelled down his throat and sent a shiver through his spinal column. "What can I say? Hormones, Tahno. There's probably going to be a lot of _this_-" She bit his lip, "—within these next few months."

Tahno raised one of his eyebrows suggestively. "This is going to be _fun_," he whispered, before pressing his lips to hers again. Within a few minutes, the couple had made their way to their bedroom, completely forgetting about their cooling dinner, intent on celebrating this exciting news in their lives.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **Starting a Tahorra family fic collection – "Bubblebending" has just started a chain reaction, okay? I have no regrets, anyway!


End file.
